A Gift for Her
by violet day
Summary: Neville has a present for Luna


A/n - I dont own any of this

* * *

As I was walking by an empty corridor on my way to Herbology, I noticed one of friends, (well, my only friend, really), Luna Lovegood, looking up at the ceiling with a lot of curiosity on her face. Although, when I looked up to where she was looking I couldn't see a thing.

I chuckled to myself though, knowing how Luna was made you laugh, not in a mean way of course.

When I finally reached her I continued to look at the ceiling. Then looked at the blue eyed girl next to me, who kept looking up, and who also seemed to not even know I was there.

"Hello, Neville", she suddenly said, still without looking at me, I chuckled again. But stopped so she didn't think I was making fun of her, which is something I would never, ever do.

"Hi Luna, what are you doing?", I asked her curiously, I couldn't stop staring at her, not because she was looking up, but because, well honestly, she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her blonde hair that smelled like flowers. Her perfect, white teeth, that shone as bright as the stars. Not to mention the way she smiled. I love her smile. If I were able, I would make her laugh everyday just to see her smile.

She finally looked at me and tilted her head a little, as if silently questioning me about something. Her eyes also took my breath away. The way they had a certain little light in them, just so beautiful.

"Haven't you noticed? The Nargles are going crazy today, see?", she pointed her finger upward to the empty space above her. But, of course I could never see what she wanted me too.

"No, sorry Luna I can't see them".

"Oh, its quite alright Neville, most people don't. It takes a person with that special sense, you see", she said with that lyrical voice that seemed to fit her just right. I smiled as I nodded at her.

"Well since you are one of those who can see them Luna, that _must_ mean you're special", I said, still smiling at her. And I finally got to see her smile, that I loved so much.

"Oh, and thank you for yesterday, not a lot of people stick up for me. So it was nice that you did", she said to me. I gritted my teeth when I remembered seeing Malfoy and his goons picking on her, and calling her 'Loony'. And also remembered how brave I felt when I told them to leave her alone. They would have hexed me if Professor Flitwick hadn't shown up.

"Anytime", I answered her. I then felt what I still had in my pocket, I remembered it was a present for Luna. I was going to give it to her for her birthday, but felt like doing it now. "And Luna,I got you a present". She looked at me curiously, as I pulled out a necklace that had several diamonds lined around it, with a small saphire, stone at the end of it. After she saw it, her eyes seemed to widen a lot more.

"Oh, Neville its beautiful! But you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. When I was shopping in Diagon Alley for my books, I saw this, and thought of you, and how it would look nice on you". She couldn't stop smiling at me, which made me feel wonderful.

"It really is lovely, Neville, thank you", she said, calmly.

"Would you like me to put it on you?", I asked her. As she nodded, she turned her back to me, flipped her hair to one side so she could hold onto it, and waited to have it on. I stepped closer to her, moved the necklace over her head, put it around her neck, and then held it together.

She then faced me again, while looking in my eyes. "Thank you Neville, I love it", she said to me happily, "This is the nicest thing anyones ever done for me".

"I'm just glad you like it", I said to her. The next thing I know, she steps on her tiptoes and kisses me on my cheek. And as I felt myself blushing, I knew that that was the greatest moment of my life. "Luna, when we have dinner tonight, would you like to sit with me?", I asked her, hopefully.

"I would love that very much", she said as she kept smiling at me. I then grabbed her hand, thankful she didn't pull away, and we started walking down the corridor together. All the while the only thought that was going through my head was how beautiful her smile was.

* * *

A/n - and heres another Nuna one shot,,, please read and review!


End file.
